


Richard Simmons

by Eliizaah7



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dick Simmons-centric, Domestic, EVERYTHING YOU WANT, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Smut, all the ratings are accepted, all the ships are accepted, open request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliizaah7/pseuds/Eliizaah7
Summary: This is a collection of one shots and small stories about Simmons.Come here and make your request, Simmons with the character you prefer, the rating you prefer and the background you prefer; there are no limits.Watch me shipping my beautiful nerd with everyone, he deserves love!!I hope you like it.





	1. Make your request.

Ok as I said, this is a collection of one shots and small stories about Richard, Dick Simmons.  
You can pick on the other partner, the kind of story, the background, the rating... everything is acceptable.  
I just love to write, maybe I'm not great at it, but I love it, so I'm gonna still doing it. I'll try my best to make the story enjoyable. 

And... what can I say? I love Simmons, he is my favorite character, he is my most shippeable character too. I just want to write him. I'm Grimmons trash, but I'm so into crack ships that involve my precious baby. 

So, I hope you make a request and if I star uploading one shots on my own, you like them.

English is not my native language, if you see any mistake, let me know.  
Kisses from Mexico.  
xX


	2. Insomnia is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temple and Simmons have something in common, and no, it's not just insomnia.
> 
> Temple/Simmons  
> Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.  
> Request from:  
> @unknown20troper

Simmons is lying on the mattress, twisting and turning, unable to find a comfortable position.

He snorts, sitting down and running his hand through his hair. He misses his bed in the moon. An inner voice reminds him, _it’s not the bed that you miss_.

And yes, he has to admit, at least to himself. He can’t sleep without Grif's arms around him, his warm and comforting presence always helped him sleep. He growls quietly, kicking at the tangled blankets. _Damn Grif._

He gets up taking care not to make noise, he looks at Donut and Caboose, who were his roommates, both deeply asleep, and it was curious how their way of sleeping reflected their personality so well.

Donut maintained a delicate posture, reclining on his side and his hands forming an extra pillow under his flushed cheek, his face was peaceful and happy. Caboose was sprawled, barely fitting in the mattress, hugging a pillow tightly and with his mouth open, smiling every so often and drooling on his chin. And he... well, he used to sleep in Grif's chest.

He growls quietly again, going out into the hall and closing the door behind him. His bare feet making a soft sound in the empty and dark hallway.

The cyborg tries to turn on the night vision of his cybernetic eye, and he curses Gene again, goddamn it, the little accident of the other maroon man had led him to bang his head against the concrete and his eye un-configured some functions. Sighs and gives up, he has to walk in the dark.

Shit, the place was somehow chilling, He can’t explain it but something in this whole ship makes him nervous. He keeps walking in a straight line, since he didn’t have a clue where the light switches were and he didn’t want to bend any corner wrongly and get lost. _Where the fuck is the kitchen?_

After a few meters of walking, a light suddenly came on inside a room, filtering yellow trails through the contour of the closed door. Simmons shudders and gasps quietly in fear, raises a hand to his chest, trying to calm down. Steps sound inside the room and the redhead wonders if after so much walking has come to the rooms of the blues and reds.

He turns, ready to go back and get into his bed, waiting for dawn. However, the door opening and the light bathing Simmons, stops him. He blinks, adapting to the sudden illumination and bites his lip nervously. Shit, he got caught by a cute boy.

"Simmons?" He asks, tilting his head after looking at him from head to toe, and then Simmons recognizes the voice. It's Temple.

"Huh, yeah. I'm sorry, I couldn’t sleep and I did not know where to turn on the lights" He excuses himself, Temple smiles, a couple of dimples marking his cheeks "I- uh, I was looking for the kitchen"

"Well, you're pretty lost." Temple responds, going out into the hallway "Come on, I'll take you there"

"T-thanks," Simmons replies, while Temple closes his door, erasing much of the hall light, the redhead runs his hand through his hair. This change of lights will give him a headache.

Then a much softer light illuminates his path, looks at his companion, Temple had taken out a flashlight.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" Simmons mutters, Temple lets out a chuckle.

"Don’t worry, it was not you" answers "Insomnia is a bitch, isn’t it?"

"It fucking is" he responds, laughing softly.

"Is it because we are in the ocean?" He asks, his hand goes to Simmons' lower back to make him turn in the corner, the redhead blushes and thanks mentally for the darkness of the corridors.

"Eh, yeah..." he lies, Temple's laughter tells him that he’s not believing his lie "Well, no. It's for something else"

"You miss your girlfriend" Temple murmurs.

"He's not my boyfriend" he replies almost instinctively, then moans in embarrassment, what was the use of having a big brain if his mouth would continue to speak without a filter?

"Oh, well, that doesn’t mean you miss him less"

Simmons sighs, Temple puts his hand back on his lower back, making him turn, but this time his hand stays there, creating a soft heat against his thin shirt. They stop and the redhead feels the other man lean over him, his chest brushing his own, and his soft breath caressing the now flushed face of the cyborg.

Then the light comes on, illuminating where they had arrive, the kitchen. Simmons bites his lip, trying to look relaxed, Temple separates when he closes the metal little door of the switch and looks at the redhead. He studies his features for a few seconds and smirks, marking his dimples. And damn it, _why did he have to be so cute?_

"Do you want to eat something?" the cobalt soldier asks "Or do you prefer to just drink milk or something?" He turns to open the refrigerator.

"Actually I want a coffee" the redhead replies finally giving himself the chance to look properly at the other man. He is of medium height, wavy chocolate hair, was thin but had marked muscles, at least on his back, and ... hadn’t he worn a shirt all this time?

Temple turns his head over his shoulder, looking at Simmons in confusion. Bright blue eyes and pink lips, a mole below his right eye... _So fucking cute_.

"Coffee?" He asks "Do you plan to feed your insomnia?"

"Actually, I already gave up to sleep" he answers walking to the table, he sits down and lets his eyes wander over the figure of Temple "Now I just want to stop feeling so fucked up while I wait for dawn"

"Well, I'll accompany you with your coffee, then" the brown haired replies closing the refrigerator and opening some wooden doors "I have a coffee that I brought the last time I went to Earth. You'll like it" He mutters, pulling out a large jar of granulated coffee. He walks to Simmons and opens the bottle in front of his face, Simmons leans over and smells it, his eyes close and he smiles almost without wanting to.

"It smells great" he whispers, inhaling again, when he opens his eyes he finds a pair of blue eyes looking at him with excitement.

"Right?" He asks leaving the jar on the table, moves away to take out the cups and put the water to heat. He turns to Simmons as he leans against the furniture. The blue eyes study Simmons, in the same way that the redhead did with him a few moments ago "What's his name?" He asks suddenly, crossing his arms over his chest. Flexing his muscles in an attractive way.

"Uh?"

"Your non-boyfriend, what's his name?"

Simmons blushes. "Grif"

"Your orange soldier" he responds, his voice dropping a little, Simmons nods.

"Yeah, that one" He answers and raises a shoulder "He's not our orange soldier anymore"

Temple feels a strange oppression as he looks at the sad look in Simmons's green eye, perhaps because it is as if he could see himself, depressed, unable to sleep, all because of the absence of an orange soldier.

"I... we had an orange soldier" he says, and as soon as the words leave his mouth he regrets, Simmons looks up curiously.

"Where is he?" He asks.

Temple swallows. Thinking how to keep the secret of his plan and also keep this conversation. Because yes, he likes the talk and he likes the sight right now. "He's gone…"

"He left?" Simmons asks, the words moving something inside him.

"He wanted to go back to Earth, and he did it" well, that’s true.

"Grif also wanted to go back to Earth" he whispers, then sighs "Was he your friend?" He asks.

"He was more than that" he answers, clearing his throat and looking away, Simmons understands.

" _Oh_ " he whispers. Temple clears his throat and smiles sadly.

"Well, it's enough of the past" he shrugs, relieved when a whistle warns him that the water is hot, turns around hiding and clearing his watery eyes "Do you want milk in your coffee?" He asks, pouring water into the cups.

"No." Simmons' response comes closer than he expected, then he is aware of the heat behind him, a presence so close that he could feel it, but not enough _to feel it_. His hands tremble a little as he leaves the water apparatus in place, turns slowly, meeting Simmons in front of him.

The maroon soldier seems unsure what to do now, because his green eye goes from insecurity to fear, he will walk away. And damn, Temple doesn’t want that.

Flaunting his reflexes, he throws his hands to Simmons' shoulders, delighting in the contrast of both, a warm one with firm and soft muscles, and the other cold with hard metal pieces.

He pulls the man against him, internally singing victory when Simmons' hands cling to his naked waist, the metallic hand causing chills, but there's no fucking chance that Temple will complain.

In a synchronized way, both of them lean looking for each other's lips, they find themselves in a messy and hot kiss. The hands of the blue eyed tangle in the red hair pressing the cyborg's mouth closer to his.

Temple pants when the redhead's hands go down his butt then he raises him to sit on the piece of furniture, he opens his legs, letting Simmons settle between them, finding himself in a kiss again, more comfortable now that they are at the same height.

Simmons' metallic hand gets tangled in the chocolate strands and pulls back, breaking the kiss and exposing the man's pale and creamy neck. He bends down and licks a sticky line from his collarbone to his chin, Temple shrieks, shuddering, sliding his hips to the edge, seeking more intimate contact with the cyborg.

The blue-eyed man bites his lip hard, controlling his moans as his neck is devoured by the taller man's hungry lips, his hips gently rubbing against the other’s.

"R-room, ah," Temple moans when Simmons's teeth close on his pulse. The redhead loosens his hair and slides his hands down the sides of the man, takes him from the hips and puts him back on the floor.

Temple rises to chastely kiss the lips of the redhead and takes his organic hand, pulling him out of the kitchen. Leaving forgotten the flashlight, the light on and the smoking cups...

They arrive at the room really soon, they enter and Simmons raises his eyebrows, it's a big room, fully equipped and a big bed too. His study of the room is cut off by swollen and soft lips claiming his. He moans taking the other's hip to pick him up and leave him on the bed, damn it, is a really soft bed.

"Temple…"

"Mark" he corrects before sinking his fingers into the soft red hair and throwing it down to crash against his lips.

Simmons answers the kiss, his hands roaming the chest and abdomen of the shorter one, his thumbs caressing the skin of his belly, just above the waistband of baggy pajama pants.

An affirmation sound makes him continue, pulling the pants along with the boxers, leaving them just above the knees.

Simmons breaks the kiss, separating to finish undressing the other, but stops for Tem-Mark's hands to take off his white shirt. He gets up and takes the garments from the pale, firm body of the cobalt man, while the other stretches to get something out of his night table. He bites his lip, letting himself fall on his knees on the edge of the bed.

He takes the thighs of the other and pulls them until the hard cock is within reach, Mark pants leaning on his elbows to watch the show, leaving a bottle of lube on the edge of the bed.

"Condom?" Simmons asks, the blue-eyed shakes his head blushing.

"There is not much action here" he answers "My hand does not need a condom" he clears his throat "But I'm clean" the redhead nods, giving freedom to his hornyness and not to his common sense.

"So am I"

Simmons licks the palm of his hand and then wraps around the throbbing member, gives a couple of experimental pulls that make Temple's toes curl. Without warning, the redhead leans over and takes the head in his mouth, sucking and licking the slit. Mark screams raising his hips.

Simmons groans, parting from the cock and putting his metal forearm on Temple's belly, keeping him still. "Keep it low, you'll wake up your teammates"

"T-there's no one in this section of rooms... I-It's my space" he replies with flushed cheeks "We're fine" Simmons nods in a half-smile, bending over to suck on the member again, the tip of his tongue banging under of the head. Mark huffs loudly again, his hips shaking, but being restrained by Simmons' arm.

A pale hand goes down to the red hair, gently scratching the scalp, Simmons purrs and swallows the whole cock in one blow, lowering his flesh hand to play with the balls. Temple shouts again trying to push.

Simmons withdrew his metal arm, giving Temple the freedom to push in his mouth, Mark begins to do it, trying not to be rough and make Simmons chokes. Meanwhile, the redhead controls his throat to avoid retching, takes the lube and opens it, leaving the liquid to bathe his metallic fingers, lubricates them quickly and then spreads a little more to spread in the tight hole of the shorter male.

He gasps, Simmons does not know if is by the surprise of his touch, or because as he said, he has not had action in a long time or if it is because his fingers are cold.

Whatever it is, the gasp does nothing to stop Simmons, rubbing his forefinger against the rim, he manages to loosen it a bit, just to insert the tip of his finger, however, it’s still too tight.

Then the redhead begins to work his throat, swallowing, squeezing Temple's cock, this makes the other tense and moan keenly, the fingers in his hair pull hard and Simmons knows that he is close, swallows more strongly and vibrates his throat, licking where it is possible. Then Temple comes with a loud cry raising his hips.

And Simmons takes advantage of it and shoves his finger up to the knuckles, stretching quickly.

When Temple recovers from his orgasm, he is already moaning by the two fingers moving inside.

Simmons breaks away from the cock that is gradually hardening again. Clearing his throat and licking his lips. He keeps working his fingers, stretching, ignoring the sweet spot that is within reach of his fingers. Temple gasps, enjoying the metallic fingers, now hot, moving and opening, then Simmons adds a third finger and decides he's stretched enough.

The taller male gives him a little advance. The tips of his fingers rub gently over the sensitive bulge, Temple's entire body shakes, opens his lips but no sound comes out.

Simmons is mentally patting his back; he found Mark’s prostate at once. He gives another scratch that causes a pitiful meow from the other man. The cyborg laughs pulling out his fingers and standing up.

Temple complains at his empty hole, Simmons takes the edge of his pants and lowers them along with his underwear,  his cock bounce against his stomach, Mark licks his lips, eager to feel that thick cock inside him.

"Settle down," He says, Temple crawls across the bed until his head is on the pillows, opens his legs watching the cyborg lubricate his dick.

Simmons crawls on the bed until he reaches Mark, who looks at him hungrily, with his legs open for him and caressing his already hard cock.

 He sits between the spread legs and presses the head of his dick into Temple's well-prepared entrance, pushes his hips, his penis gently getting in the warm, tight velvet. He gasps loudly when his balls collide with the other's ass. Simmons looks at Temple, he is closing his eyes tightly and biting his lip. The small mole under his eye creating a contrast in the flushed skin.

"Y’alright?” He asks, his voice sounding hoarsier than expected.

"Yeah, just... it's been a while," he responds smiling tightly, Simmons leans over the smaller body, his arms hooked under Temple's knees, opening him wider and changing the angle of his hips, letting his penis rest on the swollen prostate. In return, he receives a trembling moan and a slightly shaking body.

Mark nods vigorously, his hands let go of the sheet and go up Simmons's neck, stroking the back of his neck with trembling fingers.

"Ready?" the redhead asks, enjoying the internal walls squeezing his cock, Temple nods again "If it hurts, I’ll lower the rhythm" he whispers and begins pulling out of the tight body under him. When only the head is still inside, he shoves hard again, taking care of the angle to hit the prostate of the male.

Mark moans loudly and his hands go down Simmons 'arms, squeezing tightly, his legs try to close, which causes more pressure on Simmons' cock, who growls closing his eyes. He repeats the lunge, getting the same reaction, over and over and over again.

In a few minutes he has a cute man moaning, sweating and writhing under him.

"Ah, ah, Simm-mmons" he whimpers, his legs on Simmons' shoulders shaking hard.

The redhead bends over him, kissing the battered lips and leaving a chaste kiss on that little mole bringing the legs of Temple to his chest; the new position helping the redhead to makes the other man tremble harder.

Shit, he isso close again, and Simmons is aware that Mark’s not gonna be able to continue after another orgasm. So it is better to accelerate the pace, or else he would have to finish with his own hand. And he does not want that, he wants to come inside Temple.

Taking advantage of the position, he leaned his knees firmly against the mattress and began to drill intensely against the abused prostate of the blue-eyed. Temple screams a curse, accompanied by several _Simmons_ and other nonsense screams. The redhead moans out loud feeling his orgasm form at the base of his balls.

"Ah, ah, fuck yeah" he moans leaning more to bite the shoulder of the chocolate haired "Ah, Ma-Mark"

Temple gasps loudly again; the broken voice of Simmons whispering his name, the broad head crushing against his aching sweet spot, the prick of the redhead's bites. He can’t take it anymore. With one last strangled scream, he comes again. Having the most intense orgasm he had ever had in his life.

"RICHARD!" He yells, just before passing out for the fucking incredibly pleasure he was feeling.

Hearing his name being cried out with such pleasure, along with the sensation of the inner walls compulsively squeezing his sensitive length, also drove Simmons over the edge.

He is trying to recover when he notices that the blue-eyed has passed out, he moans pulling himself out of Mark to get up to take some wet towels. He began to run them over the flushed and sweaty face of Temple, the tip of his finger stopping to caress the mole under his eye. Damn, he liked that mole.

When the man begins to react, Simmons is able to breathe properly again. He uses the wet towels to cleanse the mess that Temple had made between their stomachs. He throws the wet and dirty papers into the trash and carefully turns the blue-eyed onto his belly.

"What happened?" Temple asks completely lost. Taking other wet towels, the redhead properly cleans his cock and Mark's hole.

The shorter man groans, his whole body shakes at the little touch. Then Simmons admires the fact, Temple really has full body orgasms.

When the cleaning is complete, he puts Temple back on his back. The blue eyes looking at him intensely.

"Are you okay?" Simmons asks and takes the glass of water on the night table and offers it to him, Temple takes a couple of sips.

"I think I passed out" he whispers and Simmons chuckles, infecting the smaller man "Yeah, I definitely passed out, this was ... wow, too good, amazing"

Simmons blushes at the compliment, tilts his head, a reddish lock covering his green eye. "My pleasure" Temple curls up in his chest, because cuddling goes in the sex pack, right? Then Simmons frowns remembering something. "How do you know my name?" He asks.

"Huh?" Temple opens his eyes suddenly, snuggling more tightly against Simmons' chest, for his luck, just a few minutes later, the toned chest of the redhead starts moving up and down with deep breaths, completely asleep. Temple sighs closing his eyes and falling into the best sleep he has had in years.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were several situations that Richard Simmons didn’t believe would happen.
> 
> Grimmons (HY)  
> General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write bc for the first time I write it in past tense, I hope I didn't messed up.  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Request from:  
> @Yin

There were several situations that Richard Simmons didn’t believe would happen.

  1. _Dare to enroll in the annual technology contest of his university._
  2. _Win the technology contest and therefore, earn the economic incentive to boost his career._
  3. _Confront his father, let him know how much he was ashamed to call him father, just as much as he was to call Richard son, snatch the prize money from his hands and shout at his face that thing that he had hidden since puberty._
  4. _Endure the beating of his father with a grimace of indifference and reach a hospital before losing consciousness._
  5. _Get a place to live, stay and find a job… alone._
  6. _Offer his technological projects in an expo._
  7. _Get several big companies interested and willing to pay a good amount of money for his work._
  8. _Get a friend like North. Someone who knows you completely, your worst defects and your best virtues and that in spite of everything, loves you._
  9. _Buy a big house and live in there with his best friend._
  10. _Get a cat._
  11. _Buy stupid fortune tickets at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. Blame North._
  12. _Be the first person on earth who wins with one of those fucking tickets._
  13. _Win an all-paid trip for two people to Honolulu Hawaii._
  14. _Make a break in his life and go on that trip with North and Pi._
  15. _Wear a stupid maroon swimsuit with orange flowers on it._
  16. _Get a sexy villager to kiss him during sunset on the beach._
  17. _Have an affair with that sexy villager._
  18. **_Fall in love with the asshole._**



 

* * *

 

 

"Simmons?" North asked softly, sticking his head out the door, the redhead sighed watching him from his bed "Oh come on, man, you have to get out of that bed"

"But I don’t want to" he replied, snuggling deeper into the pillow, Pi jumped from the floor to fall between the blankets, settled next to his owner's neck and purred, stroking Simmons cheek with his hairy little head.

"Look at that, you are dragging Pi to your depression"

"She is happy to spend the whole day in bed," he replied.

"Richard"

"Do not call me that"

"Right, I'm sorry, Simmons..." he corrected "You can’t continue like this, I understand that the goodbye is not easy, but you barely know him"

"I… shit, I can’t even explain it" he whined.

"I know, I'm sorry, I know what you're talking about, it's love at first sight,"  North whispered, lying next to his friend, Simmons snorted at the kitsch but settled his head on North's chest.

"This only happens to me." He growled "I'm not able to get a date here, but I went to fucking Hawaii and hooked up with a local, whom I will never see again"

"Never say never"

"Oh come on North, let's be honest, I’ll never see Grif again" he raised his green gaze to North's face "Neither you’ll see York again."

North sighed. "I see him every night" Simmons laughed at that.

"Do you think that video calls really counts?"

"I, uh... no, I guess not" he answered sighing again, ran his hand over his face "I hate you, now I'm depressed too"

Simmons ran his arm over North's stomach in a kind of loose hug. "Sorry, I'm fucking annoying lately"

North nodded, resting his chin on his friend's head. "Yeah, more than usual" he replied, however, Simmons could hear the smile in his voice.

"God, I'm so ridiculous"

"No… well, maybe a little, but love is always a little ridiculous"

"But you're right, I met him for five days, I can’t fall in love with someone I hardly know"

"No, I'm sorry I told you that" North responded stroking his hair "That's the way it is sometimes, you don’t have control over that kind of thing" he laughed "Besides, it doesn’t count if I say it because the same thing happened to me with York"

"I guess so" Simmons snorted.

"Now get up and bathe, we'll go to dinner or to see a movie or at least walk to the park" he pated the red hair "It's time to get your ass out of here"

He got up and pulled the sheets out of the redhead, Simmons laughed when Pi hissed at North.

 

* * *

 

"York!" Grif grunted, throwing a pillow at his cousin's face. The shorter one burst out laughing, catching the pillow "Aw shit, let me sleep"

"How the fuck can you keep sleeping?" York asked raising an eyebrow as he threw back the pillow.

"I have talent, I guess"

"Listen to me, you lazy fuck, I need you to lift your fat ass off the bed and come with me"

"Why?" He complained.

"Because I need to go to the airpo..." Grif interrupted him.

"Wait, wait... I just remembered how much I don’t care"

"Agh, you're an ass, dude"

"I know"

"Well, I guess when I see my North, I'll just pat that redhead’ back, you know? That guy who left you in misery" he snapped out leaving the room.

Grif jumped up from the bed, pulling his hair out of his eyes and opening his lips slightly. What did his dumb cousin have just said?

 

* * *

 

"Simmons ?!" North yelled entering his house "Simmons, Simmons, Simmons!" He shouted.

"Holy shit, why the scandal?" He shouted back from his cave "I'm in my office, as always" North walked to the place, meeting Simmons with his glasses and work gloves, leaning over the table full of tools "What's up, Alex? "

"North," the blonde corrected, giving him a bad look, Simmons laughed nodding.

"What's up, North?"

"A guy from work gave me two tickets to the tonight’s basketball game"

Simmons looked up from his prototype and cocked his head. "He gave you the two tickets?"

"Yeah" the blonde replied shrugging "Well, he didn’t say it word by word, but he did say he had two tickets to the game in case I liked basketball"

"I think the poor guy was inviting you to a date" North lifted a shoulder and then shook the tickets in his friend's face. "What time is the game?"

"At ten o'clock," he replied, dropping into the chair next to Simmons. "We'll buy foam fingers and everything that's customary in those games."

"Uh, we'll have the full experience, huh?" He scoffed turning his attention to the device on the desk.

"Yep" He responded by leaning over him "What are you working on now?"

"Oh, it's a temperature regulator for the bathroom shower" He nodded to the device. "On that screen you set the temperature you want and all the water that comes out cold will be redirected back to the tank, and until the water has the temperature you set, it will come out through the shower" he smiled "We’ll be saving a lot of water "

"Oh, great, what company asked you for that?"

"None, it's for our bathroom" he replied "I finished with the work today and I was bored" Simmons shrugged and looked up to North’s face "This is an alternative project, to improve our house"

"Wait, for that home project, don’t you need to modify the pipe?" He asked raising an eyebrow "To do that re-directing water"

The redhead smiled innocently. "It's not much, I'll just add a junction in Y at the outlet, there I'll put the sensor and a single pipe to our water tank," he explained, making North snort.

"Dude, you need to get out more"

"I know"

"But when you make the changes to implement that project, I'm in" Simmons smiled again.

"All right"

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is the house?" Grif asked again, York gave him a bad look with his good eye.

"Connie is the one who investigated your address, she said it was here"

"Maybe they came out"

"Send a message to Simmons"

"And ruin the surprise?" Grif asked crossing his thick arms. "I don’t think so."

"So?" He asked "We sit here until someone comes back?"

Grif looked contemplatively at the entrance steps and York snorted sitting down and leaning his head on the door.

…

"Simmons, I swear to God that if I hear you laugh again..." the blue-eyed man threatened looking at his friend, they still had three blocks to get to their house and everyone was looking at them awkward, well, at North. Simmons tried to silence his laugh with his hand when an old lady looked at North like he was a gay ghost. "Agh, I'm going to kill you," the blue eyed snarled with a slap. Simmons giggled and began to run, escaping from his purple-haired friend.

"Wait, wait North," he shrieked with laughter, still running, the blond almost on his heels. "No, no, no!" He shouted as North’s fingers brushed against his maroon sweatshirt. Another laugh came from his lips when he saw Mrs. Jenkins opening her eyes comically when she saw them passing by. "Good evening, Mrs. Jenkins!" He shouted without stop running.

The lady only raised her hand while North greeted her in the same way.

"We’re going to the same house, idiot, I'll catch you" North yelled just behind him.

Simmons thanked mentally that he was almost as tall as North, if his legs were shorter, he would already be on the ground with his best friend onto him.

"It's not my fault," he shrieked, turning to take the street where their home was. "Wait, North!" the redhead shouted, jumping up the white fence. The lighting of the street lights didn’t reach the entrance to their house and he wasn’t able to see where he was going.

Simmons stopped a little, thinking he was already on the stone path that ran through their small garden. Not even two seconds later he felt the shock from behind.

Both men fell into a mess of limbs and out of breath laughter. North wasn’t hitting him, but the worst, he tickled him.

Simmons hated tickling, he couldn’t tolerate it. Soon his laughter grew louder and he began to writhe.

"Say you’re sorry, little shit" North growled laughing. Simmons moved his hands trying to catch the wrists of his best friend.

"I-it was not m-my… ah North!" He laughed when the other began to poke his ribs "Stop, stop…" he asked.

A couple of hoarse laughs coming from their door made them stop and look at the site with wide eyes. North's hands clung to the fabric of the sweatshirt, ready to throw Simmons behind him if necessary.

The redhead clung to the other's wrists, squinting to see who was in their entrance. He could barely see a couple of silhouettes, shit, they were big men.

"Who is there?" North asked pulling gently on Simmons to make him straighten up.

"Oh of course, they do not recognize us" a cheerful voice said, they saw a shadow approaching "They are used to seeing us at the Hawaiian sun, not at the Texas moon"

"York?" North whispered getting up, Simmons clutched his friend's hands to push himself up and get up.

"Hello there, sexy" the first Hawaiian greeted, getting closer to blue eyed.

The other shadow approached.

"Hey, beauty" Grif's unmistakable voice greeted him, Simmons barely heard him, because of his heart that began to pump hard, numbing his senses.

"Grif?" Simmons whispered "Grif!" he shrieked, throwing himself into the shadow, the strong arms catching him and pressing him against a warm, hard torso.

"Surprise" he whispered in her ear, his lips sliding down the side of her face and stopping at the corners of the redhead's lips.

 

* * *

 

"Were you really 4 hours sitting on the concrete steps?" North asked, giving them a beer, Simmons gave Grif a plate with two sandwiches, knowing the Hawaiian's appetite. The brunette replied with an affectionate smile.

"Something like that" York answered, watching as North sat next to him, Simmons sat next to Grif "At first we doubted that this was your house, after a few hours we doubted if, in fact, someone lived here"

North laughed, caressing York's knee. "Sorry, we had plans"

Grif smiled rubbing his shoulder with the redhead's, but his uneven gaze focuses on North. "Part of your plans was to dye your hair purple?"

York gave a warning look to his cousin. "Hey, fuck you, I think he looks cute" he said after looking at North, whose cheeks were slightly red.

Simmons laughed softly against his fist.

"I'm not done with you," North snapped, pointing at the redhead.

"North, it was not my fault. I told you not to go to Donut's aesthetics"

"He said my hair was dull and he would do something to remedy it" he growled "I thought he was talking about some conditioner"

Simmons laughed again, North took a cushion and threw it at him.

"Ouch, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Simmons whispered between giggles "But, you look great, dude"

"I'll take you with Donut and tie you to the fucking chair" he growled "I wonder, how will you look blond"

"Hey, I didn’t _take you_ with him"

"You look cute," York interjected, running his fingers through the wisps of a pale purple that interspersed with the natural blond locks. "Purple looks awesome in you" He smiled flirty "You were wearing a purple swimsuit when I met you"

North blushed but gave York a shy smirk.

 

* * *

 

Hot wet lips felt wonderful against his, he couldn’t help moaning and sliding his fingers between the brown locks.

"God, I missed this. It's like you were taken from me after spending a life together" Grif whispered against his lips and Simmons couldn’t agree more." What did you do to me?" He asked in a whisper.

"Many things" the redhead reminded him in a naughty way, breaking the kiss to look into the Hawaiian's uneven eyes beneath him.

Grif smiled flirty, his hand went up to the back of Simmons's neck and pulled him back to another kiss, he opened his lips and let his tongue do the job of making his pretty redhead pant.

"How long will you stay?" Simmons asked, breaking the kiss again.

"Dunno, a couple of days maybe" Grif replied, Simmons nodded somewhat disappointed "Although who knows, this seems like a good place"

"Uh?"

"York got fired three weeks ago" he replied and Simmons raised an eyebrow "He slept with one of his partners" the redhead’s laughter made Grif smile "I work as a waiter in a fucking restaurant, I don’t know, maybe I should quit and end my career"

"Are you thinking about moving here?" And Simmons hopes he hasn’t sounded as excited as he thinks he did.

"Why not?" Grif smiled rising to another chaste kiss "I could get used to this, no problem" he whispered looking at those green eyes that caught him from the first gaze.

Simmons couldn’t help but smile broadly, almost unable to believe that this was happening.

  1. _Live this love cliché, where despite all the obstacles the protagonists end up together._



They heard a bang in the next room, followed by a moan and they both laughed softly.

"I think we can be noisier than them" Grif whispered using his thumb to make Simmons lift his chin and began to kiss his neck, the green-eyed gasped softly rubbing his hips against Grif's "Wow, you're down for this, uh?"

"What do you think, dummy?" He whispered, moving harder, making the brunette moan.

Pi leapt onto the bed and looked at them cocking her little head, after another couple of moans, the kitten jumped down meowing and hurried out of the room through the half-open door.

The two men looked at her and then looked at each other, beginning to laugh.

  1. _Getting your pet to leave the room on its own when he had a sexy man in his bed._



Just another of the things that Simmons never thought would happen.


	4. Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons/Sister  
> Fluff - Non explicit
> 
> "Is it a promise?"  
> "It is a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request bye @ArkWright  
> I hope you like it.

  
"Are you ready?" The blonde asks, running his hand over his face.  
"Yes, Donut, I'm totally and completely ready" Simmons answers rubbing gel between his palms to comb his hair.  
"How exciting!” he shrieks “Oh, and what did Grif said?"  
"Nothing, well, he gave me that funny attempt at big brother talk" he laughs ending accommodate his bright red hair.  
"I think he can become quite intimidating when it comes to Kai"  
"Everyone seems intimidating to you, dude"  
"That it's not true." he answers, pouting.  
"Yes it is, you thought Tucker was intimidating"  
"Hey, my boyfriend is very intimidating"  
"Even you are more intimidating than he is"  
"Aw how sweet, thanks Richie"  
"It wasn't a compliment Donut, and don’t call me that," he growls, putting a couple of ties in front of him.  
"All right, all right, sorry” he murmurs giggling quietly.  
"What do you think, the black one or the maroon one?" Simmons asks raising them in front of his friend's face.  
"Your color is and always will be maroon. That color makes you look sexy" Simmons blushes and growls; Donut laughs and approaches him to help tie his tie "Even though you know she will not even see the color"

* * *

  
"You look ... wow" he whispers looking at his date, Kai laughs blushing and running a hand through her long wavy hair.  
She wears a tight yellow dress with a cut from the top of her right thigh. Her intense and mischievous brown eyes look at Simmons up and down.  
"Just like you, sexy," she replies, sliding her hands from his neck to his chest covered in a soft shirt.  
Simmons catches her hands before they go down further. "Wait Kai," she laughs as she tugs at his hands.  
"How about we skip dinner and celebrate our anniversary in the bedroom?"  
"No, wait, come ‘on" Simmons whispers before the fleshy and soft lips of his girlfriend caught his, he parts a little "Wait, I want to have this dinner, let me court you a little"  
Kai snorts parting away from Simmons, but she smiles.  
"I'll let you court me all you want" she winks "But later I'll tear your clothes off, I was thinking about just leaving that gray tie" her voice lowers sensually, Simmons lets out a chuckle.  
"After this dinner, I'll do and I'll let you do whatever you want... and the tie is maroon, baby" he corrects smiling.  
"Is it a promise?"  
"It is a promise"

* * *

  
"Oh God, this is so good" Kai moans closing her eyes. Simmons smiles; he raises his napkin to clean the corner of his girlfriend's mouth.  
"I told you it was the best place"  
"You have such good taste, babe, with these kinds of details you make me want to eat you whole"  
"Uhm, you said that same thing when I took you to that concert," Simmons laughs.  
"Well, everything you do makes me want to eat you whole" Kai grins, Simmons chuckles again.  
"You are something completely different from everything I've known, baby"  
Kai cocks her head, taking his hand.  
"You're the best I've ever known" her voice suddenly becoming serious "I'm so happy with you, Richard, I love you"  
His green eyes shine, looking deep in her browns. "I love you, Kaikaina," he sighs, squeezing her hand. It was the moment.  
He gets up from his seat and walks to her, Kai looks at him confused but with a smile adorning her thick lips.  
"Babe?" She asks, he takes her hand and turns her on the chair, so she can face him.  
"Kaikaina Grif" Simmons calls by putting his free hand in the pocket of his jacket, he takes it out with a maroon velvet box in it, her brown eyes opening wide when she sees it.  
Slowly, Simmons drops himself in one knee in front of her, Kai’s free hand goes to her lips, trying to silence her surprise "The day I met you, you made a big impact on me, not only did you run over me with your bike and you broke my arm; you really managed to destabilize everything in my life, you made me rethink each and every one of my ideals, you snatched my speech with that impertinent tongue and your always curious eyes, you took my breath away... and you still doing it" he smiles, she laughs softly against her palm, her eyes filling with tears "You don’t have an idea of how much I planned this, I broke my head trying to find the perfect words... I wanted to say something interesting, funny and romantic" she laughs "But I'm not really any of those things" she laughs again, dropping a tear "I am a nerd, I'm nervous, fussy, intense, obsessive and I'm madly in love with you... so I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you, whether you accept me or not... but, I really hope you say yes" he smiles releasing her hand to open the maroon box in front of her. Kai lets out an excited cry, trying to take a mental picture, Simmons kneeling there, looking at her with love and smiling sweetly while holding an engagement ring "Will you marry me?"  
"Yes! Oh God, yes, of course" she shrieks, pouncing on him "I want to marry you"  
Simmons catches her in his arms, pressing her against his body, unable to contain a small sob of happiness; she clings to his neck, kissing him intensely. They barely hear the applause and congratulations from the other diners.  
"I swear I'll make you happy, Kaikaina" he whispers when they part a little, he rushes to take her hand to put the ring, she smiles brightly looking at the jewel on her finger.  
"You already make me happy, nerd," she replies, calling him the way she did when she first met him, just after rolling him with her bike "I love you"  
"And I love you, Grif’s sister" she laughs, wiping the tears from her cheeks, they both stand up and she takes him from his tie, standing on her toes to kiss him again.  
"Now take me home, I want you in my bed wearing only that tie" she whispers against his lips "And I'll just wear this ring"  
"Uhm, is it a promise?"  
"It is a promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request a story. I'll work hard to try to do it right.
> 
> My native language is spanish, so if something here is wrong, please let me know.  
> xX

**Author's Note:**

> You can make your request with a comment or with an e-mail.  
> elizaguila57@hotmail.com


End file.
